Blood Red Remnant
by Sol-Reaper
Summary: What could be better than being brought into the world of Remnant? well being born the twin of a certain Red-head. (SI) (The Gamer Ability.) I don't own anything other than the plot, and the Oc.


When I opened my eyes I can not see anything, 'Why is it so dark… am I floating… what is this warmness next to me?' I think to myself as I turn my head from side to side.

Swinging my legs and arms trying in an attempt to move it feels like I am swimming in a pit of tar, in the end, I don't move an inch and I hurt myself from hitting something that hit me back harder.

**[Hello there fuck face.]**

A blue screen appears in front of me to read.

'What?' I ask as I read the screen, thinking that I am going crazy I look around my surrounding area again but the blue screen doesn't seem to cast any light on the world around me.

Facing the screen again I do the only sane thing to do, 'What are you?' I start a conversation with the screen that only I can probably see.

**[Good question, I am your Semblance!]**

I should know better but my curiosity gets the better of me, 'What is a Semblance?'

**[Wait! what do you know about a show called RWBY?]**

'...RUBY… what is that?' I feel like I SHOULD know something about it but I can't remember anything… at all.

**[GOD damn it, I can't do one thing right can I?]**

As the screen berets itself.

'I still can see you.' I think, trying to get it's attention back on me… does it have eyes?

**[...oops… anyway just give me a minute to fix you up… and no I don't have eyes.]**

A second after I read this, I can feel my head being crushed and dunked into a pool of lava... like nerd would be getting a swirly from the school bully… a bully. 'Cardin Winchester, the main bully in the recent hot show RWBY… oh…'

The pain is not fading and as it disappears I am able to recall more and more of my life, I am not able to remember something but it is a start.

**[I am sorry but for certain purposes, most of your life will not be loaded, sorry for the inconvenience.]**

The screen apologizes.

'It's ok I guess… can you at least tell me why I am seeing a little blue screen that is probably a figment of my imagination and weather or not I am in hell?' I feel the thing beside me move again as something that feels like a fist strikes me again.

**[Well for starters, the little screens that you are seeing are apart of your semblance in this world.]**

I nod, 'Ok, that would make more sense than being in hell, but from what I can remember, in the show you need to have your Aura unlocked for your Semblance to manifest.'

**[You are indeed correct, in normal scenarios that would be the case but you are not normal by any means.]**

'Yeah, I get that.' I think sarcastically, with a roll of my eyes.

**[Well someone needs a nap.]**

What am I doing they are probably doing their job, there is no reason to get mad at them '...sorry I am just… just trying to understand why I am here, and I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am now apparently going to be in the world of RWBY.'

**[Well that is easy you see… well… I was bored with my every second routine and so I selected a person at random to play with, and as for you going into the world of RWBY… I want to fuck with the gods o that world.]**

You know what? I take back what I thought, fuck this person. 'So… I'm pretty much your Bitch now is that it?'

**[No what would ever- yes.]**

'Fuck you.' I was really starting to not like this screen.

**[Maybe when you're older.]**

I don't know why but I feel like there is a cougar right around the corner ready to pounce on me.

'What-t are you talking about I just turned 20 a month ago.' that's new I didn't know you could stutter while you're thinking/

**[Yeah well now your 8 months 3 weeks and 6 days, due tomorrow.]**

'Yeah like I said-wait what?!' I demand as I am punched again from this unseen enemy.

**[Yep!]**

It takes me a little bit but I finally understand what keeps hitting me is, along with the increasing pressure around me is 'Than that means-'

The screen beat me to the punch line.

**[YEP, you're going to be born in only a couple hours!]**

'WHY!' I scream internally at the screen, why did I have to go through birth? Why couldn't I just be given a life of someone else that just died at a young age, I want to be the one who ENTERS a woman, not come out of a one!

I start to thrash around trying to find any hint of this not being the truth, but much like the times before I am not able to move an inch and I am hit again by my 'roommate.'

'Who the fuck are you?!' I question angrily getting tired of being a punching bag for this person… I know that you are able to have a twin but are the relationships always this abusive?

Than my dread increases tenfold, "Oh, honey come quickly the Baby's are kicking!" I hear a woman's voice yell.

'Is that…' I ask with dread sinking in.

**[YEP that's your new mommy!]**

The screen replies without any hesitation.

'She said BABIES, not Baby!' I demand still not wanting to accept the fact that I was about to go through birth all over again while I have someone ether going before or after me'

**[Does that answer your earlier question?]**

If this screen could smile it would be giving me the shit-eating grin.

'Yeah… just give me a minute…'

**[Take your time.]**

I do, '...Ok, what can you tell me about my Semblance, and is my Aura unlocked?' I ask trying to get my mind off the building pressure.

**[I can do you one better!]**

'What do-'

A new screen pops up off to the side reading.

**[Would you like to take the Tutorial for your Semblance?] (YES) (NO)**

I look at the screen for a moment before mentally picking 'Yes' that screen disappears only to be replaced by a new one.

**[New Quest: Tutorial]**

**Find out what the fuck is going on.**

**Objectives:**

**[ ] look at your Stats.**

**[ ] look at your Skills.**

**[ ] look at your Inventory.**

**Rewards:**

**10 EXP, 5 Dust Crystals (Random), Skill book (Random).**

Shouldn't give me more EXP since this is my first quest?

'Only 10 EXP?' I ask voicing my confusion

**[Trust me, that is a lot.]**

I have no other option than to trust it, 'Ok…' I wonder where to start before I remember something similar to this from my past life, 'Stats?'

And lord behold it worked.

**[Stats]**

**Name: (Insert First Name)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 1 (0/10) x2 Every level**

**Age: (Not Born)**

**HP: 25/25**

**AP: 50/50 (Locked)**

**MP: 10/10**

**HPR: + 0 Per Minute**

**APR: + 0 Per Minute**

**MPR: +0 Per Hour**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**WIS: 1**

**INT: 1**

**LUC: 1**

**Points: 12**

**HP:**

**Dexterity X 25**

**AP:**

**Vitality x 50**

**MP:**

**Intelligence X 10**

**HPR:**

**+1 Every 5 DEX**

**APR:**

**+1 Every 2 INT**

**MPR:**

**+1 Every 5 INT**

Reads the new screen.

I read it over a few times to make sure that I have not missed anything, 'Ok my semblance is like that one comic called 'The Gamer.'' as I look over my Stats I get kicked in the side by my siblings.

**[-1 HP]**

My eyes go comically wide 'THE FUCK!?'

**[Wow, she's strong.]**

The screen seems to be just as surprised as me, 'No kidding.'

Turning my attention back to my stats I see that I do not have a name, and when I try and come up with my name from my past life I come up with nothing, 'hmm… what would be a good name?'

**[How about Crimson?]**

'Like the color? Why that?'

**[It will match your hair.]**

'Hmm….' I don't see a point in asking questions, the pain from the pressure and the constant abuse from my siblings I could care less about my hair.

**[Are you sure you want your name to be 'Crimson'] (YES) (NO)**

'Yes' I just want this to be over with, and I didn't expect to get another popup.

**[Quest Update: Tutorial]**

**Find out what the fuck is going on.**

**Objectives:**

**[x] look through your Stats.**

**[ ] look through your Skills.**

**[ ] look through your Inventory.**

**Rewards:**

**10 EXP, 5 Crystals of Dust (Random), Skill book (Random).**

'Cool I get updates' I think with gritted teeth.

'Skills.' a new screen appears like all the others, I can hear screaming from the outside.

**[Skills]**

**Gamer Body: (level: Max)**

**Grants a body that allows you to live your life as if it were a game. (Receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If you sleep in a bed HP, MP, AP are fully restored). (This skill is always active.)**

**Gamer Mind: (level: Max) (ON)**

**Allows the user to think calmly and logically at all times, grants a peaceful state of mind, also gives immunity to psychological status effects. (This skill is always active unless turned off.)**

**Observe: (level: Max)**

**A skill used to find the selected target's information. (This skill is always active.)**

I close that screen already knowing the skills from the comic, I was a little surprised to see that 'Observe' was already maxed level, but hey not the weirdest thing that happened to me today.

**[Quest Update: Tutorial]**

**Find out what the fuck is going on.**

**Objectives:**

**[x] look through your Stats.**

**[x] look through your Skills.**

**[ ] look through your Inventory.**

**Rewards:**

**10 EXP, 5 Crystals of Dust (Random), Skill book (Random).**

I give a sigh of relief, 'Nice only one more, Inventory.'

**[Inventory] (No Limit)**

**You have nothing you nub.**

I squint angrily at the screen, 'Really, I mean I get I'm new but... really?'

**[You are what you are.]**

'Of course, you have something to say.'

**[Quest Complete: Tutorial]**

**Find out what the fuck is going on.**

**Objectives:**

**[x] look through your Stats.**

**[x] look through your Skills.**

**[x] look through your Inventory.**

**Rewards:**

**10 EXP, 5 Dust Crystals (Random), Skill book (Random).**

**[The following have been added to your Inventory.]**

**5 Fire Crystals.**

**'Hand to hand combat' Skill book.**

I am able to force a smile, 'So my loot will go straight to my inventory, that saves me from the weird explanation of why I came out with a book!' ah my humor may suck, but you all swallow.

**[You have leveled up!]**

Well how do you like them apples, 'Stats'

**[Stats]**

**Name: Crimson Nikos**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 2 (0/20) x2 Every level**

**Age: (Not Born)**

**HP: 25/25**

**AP: 50/50 (Locked)**

**MP: 10/10**

**HPR: +0 Per Minute**

**APR: +0 Per Minute**

**MPR: +0 Per Hour**

**STR: 1**

**DEX: 1**

**VIT: 1**

**WIS: 1**

**INT: 1**

**LUC: 1**

**Points: 17**

That explains the hair, 'I get 5 Points for any stat every time I level up… Daddy likey, let's put those unused Points to good use.' I have to think really hard about what kind of stats I want to invest in though.

**[Stats]**

**Name: Crimson Nikos**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 2 (0/20) x2 Every level**

**Age: (Not Born)**

**HP: 125/125**

**AP: 250/250 (Locked)**

**MP: 30/30**

**HPR: +2 Per Minute**

**APR: +1 Per Minute**

**MPR: +0 Per Hour**

**STR: 1 (+4) = 5**

**DEX: 1 (+4) = 5**

**VIT: 1 (+4) = 5**

**WIS: 1 (+2) = 3**

**INT: 1 (+2) = 3**

**LUC: 1 (+1) = 2**

**Points: 0**

I was impressed and so I voiced it, 'Awesome.'

Me sorting my new stats was enough for me to forget where I was but my celebration was cut short as the darkness surrounding me starts to turn into this grey color and the pressure that has been weighing down on me starts to really hurt.

And I mean REALLY hurt, the voices from before are back but I have not heard this voice before, "Alright you are already 8 Centimeters dilated, just a little bit more" the new voice is stern and calming.

It sounded like he wanted to say more but what I can only assume is my mother's voice is louder and powerful "AHH! GET THEM OUT OF ME!" her voice sounds more like an animal's cry of pain than a human's.

I would cover my ears but I am no longer able to move my limbs, 'What the actual FUCK, I thought you said I was going to be born tomorrow!'

**[It is tomorrow.]**

You motherfucker! 'How did I not notice!'

**[Time flies when you're having fun.]**

Before I could retort I hear another wail rip through my ears, "AAHHHH!" the woman yelled, as I feel even MORE pressure on my head.

Knowing the horror of what will come next all I could do is scream 'NO!'

_**/After being born./**_

I am right now being assaulted by loud white noise, "AWW look at her she is so adorable," the woman that is now my mother says,

"And he is so handsome!" A gruff voice that probably belongs to my new father says as I am rocked.

'I… I am… now permanently scarred.' I whimper as the torcher that I just went through is permanently burned into my mind.

**[Suck it up buttercup, and you aren't able to be scarred.]**

'Shut up I may not be able to show it but I will never forget THAT feeling.'

**[Awe I thought you wanted to be IN a woman!]**

I curse the creature that I am now stuck with for the rest of my life.

Opening my eyes a little, I try and see the world around me. 'AHHH!' I scream internally as the bright lights of the hospital room blind me, I wait a few minutes before trying again, '... Ah, that's better.' now that I am no longer blind and can see I am met with a sight full of red.

To be precise it is my sibling's red hair, they are clinging to me tightly and because of that their hair is in my face. 'Why are they hugging me?' I question as I try and escape.

**[You dumb fuck she has been holding onto you ever since you came out of your-]**

I immediately go into defense mod seeing where the screen was going to take this conversation 'AHHH I Can't see you, I CAN'T SEE YOU!' I chant as I thrash around as hard as I can.

It's a small amount, it's a painfully small amount of movement, and that is when I remember the number one thing babies are known for, 'I can do ANYTHING!'

**[Well, you ARE a baby.]**

I have never wanted to kill anyone as much as I do right now… at least I don't think I have before. 'What am I supposed to do for the next couple of years?'

[**Meditate**?]

It seemed simple but from the comic that is a skill that will come in handy later on '...fine.'

_**/10 minutes later./**_

I try and throw my arms in the air in frustration, but my sibling won't let me, 'Why can't I just do this simple task!?'

**[Your a baby remember.]**

I want to cry, 'Yeah, I keep forgetting that.'

There is no reply from the screen so I close my eyes in an attempt to try one more time.

My eyes are only closed for a few seconds before I receive a new screen.

**[You Learned Meditation.]**

**[Meditation] (level: 1)**

**Clear your mind… oh, wait there is nothing to clear.**

**While meditating you gain:**

**\+ 0.5 INT, WIS.**

**\+ 1 to all regeneration.**

I am shocked, but once I get over it I realize what happened. '...THANK YOU!'

**[I don't know what you're talking about.]**

Was its only reply.

_**/Time skip 5 months/ (Yes I will be doing this a lot.)**_

**PING**

**PING**

**PING**

**PING**

**[Meditation] (level: 26)**

**Clear your mind… oh, wait there is nothing to clear.**

**While meditating you gain:**

**\+ 13.0 INT, WIS.**

**\+ 26 to all regeneration.**

'Yeah, this is broken' I think to myself as I open my eyes, and stretch my tiny limbs.

Time has flown past and 5 months have come and gone now, sadly all I could do was eat, sleep, poop, and crawl.

That all will change today! I have been patient with this small body but my patience has run out!

Today I will push this frail body to the limits and do something that I have been dreaming about every night since I came to this world.

I AM GOING TO WALK!

**[Don't you think you are getting a little too excited about this?]**

The ever-present screen states trying to rain on my parade.

'SHUT UP I'm doing this one way or another.' I hear mentally while my baby mouth makes an excited squeak.

**[Go right ahead.]**

'I WILL!' crawling over to the couch where mother and father are sitting while they play with Pyrrha, yeah that was a shock for me too, I didn't really expect my twin to be my favorite character from RWBY.

As I reach the couch my parents notice me but ignore me, 'Let's see you ignore me after this.' I think smugly, as they look back to baby Pyrrha who is now locked onto me like a hunter missile.

She makes a lot of different baby noises while reaching out to me, seeing that they were being ignored by Pyrrha my parents' frown and share a strange look that I mentally file away for later.

When I am at the foot of the couch I grab onto my dad's pants, 'Come on, I don't have 6 strength for nothing!' slowly I inch myself up against his leg while moving my own underneath me for support.

Once I am finally 'standing' I look up to see my mother focused on Pyrrha, while the other redhead baby is clapping while giving a happy smile that melts my small heart.

Looking to the parent that I am currently holding onto, I see that he is staring at me like a deer in headlights would. "Dear..." he calls out softly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It takes a few more calls before she responds, "Yes?" she asks normal looking to her partner, he opens his mouth but no words come out so instead he points down at me with a single finger.

His hand is shaking as he points at me so I couldn't help but give a goofy smile, following her husband's finger she soon joins him in looking like they are seeing something that should not be possible.

I couldn't help is but another idea popped into my head and I couldn't do it!

So as they stare at me with shocked expressions, their eyes showing that they are not fully 'here' I turn back to my little sister and reach up towards her with my right hand as my left is still tightly held in a death grip.

I open my small mouth and I try and speak, YES SPEAK. It was perfect! It was an awesome plan and I would kill two birds with one step, sadly it doesn't go as smoothly as I would like.

"Prr."

"Pwww."

"Pyy."

All my attempts fail, which can only make since I haven't really used my voice all that much except to cry when I need food or a changing, my parents are still in their daze but Pyrrha seems to understand what I am trying to do.

"Pyr!"

It was not her full name like I wanted but it would have to do for now, "Pyr!" I call again as I reach up to her, she is a very smart baby and knows what I am trying to do so she does the same and reaches out to me.

Our parents out of the corner of my eyes I see have frozen as if they were stuck in the middle of Antarctica, if they were computers they would have that buffering icon hanging above their heads.

Pyrrha who is still trying to reach me, but is unable to because of our mothers' strong grip. She continues to struggle before she has to give it up knowing that she can't escape.

"Pyr!" I say again trying to cheer her up.

But that backfires, instead of it cheering her up it seems to have made her even more upset. And there is only one thing that happens when a baby gets really upset, as I come to the conclusion of what will happen, I am already too late.

A high pitched scream fills the room, Pyrrha starts to thrash around even more than last time, her cute little face is scrunched and matching her hair color, the sound of her screaming is what finally brings our parents back to reality.

Repositioning Pyrrha in her lap mother puts Pyrrha against her shoulder and starts to rock her soothingly, "What is wrong pry?" the use of the nickname that I had just came up with seems to make Pyrrha fight against mother even more.

Getting up from the couch mother starts to head towards the kitchen, Pyrrha is crying even harder but she doesn't seem to have the strength to fight anymore. But even though she has existed herself Pyrrha manages to reach out to me from over mothers' shoulder.

'Damn I just had to open my mouth!'

**[FIX IT!]**

The screen was ever so helpful as it always.

My mind can only come up with one thing that can cheer up my sister and I am determined, letting go of father's leg and take my first real steps towards mother… I really need to remember that I am in a baby's body.

I may have the strength to do this but I don't have the endurance, so on my second step my body starts to shut down and I start to fall face first towards the ground.

I close my eyes expecting to feel the pain, one second passes, then two, opening my eyes I see that I am no longer on the ground but I am floating, "Easy there Crimson." My father says from behind me.

Turning my small head I am able to see that father caught me by… something invisible and attached to the small of my back… looking to my father confused, he lifts his pointer finger in front of his lips signaling to be quiet.

'They are hiding something...WAIT!' my tiny eyes go wide as I see a smirk appeared on my father's lips. 'You are smarter than I originally thought.' I think with a newfound respect for the man that I call father.

As if being able to read my thoughts his smirk widens into a full-blown smile, grabbing me with his other hand and placing me on his shoulder as mother had done with Pyrrha.

"You act like a baby on the outside, but your eyes give you away," he says standing up from the couch, and walking over to where mother is standing with Pyrrha trying to figure out what is wrong.

I feel the air change around the two of us, it feels… like I am about to… to be eaten alive. "The only reason that you are alive right now is because Pyrrha." he points at the said infant, "would never be the same without you." I let out a sigh of relief.

The feeling intensifies and a transparent wave of energy washes over me, taking me off his shoulder and holding me out in front of him I am met with not the face that I have come to be accustomed to but that of a wild beast.

"You hurt Pyrrha and I will eat you." his voice was low and threatening.

I want to run and hide away but I know that even if I could, I would never get very far. So the only option was to fight, and I have never backed down from a fight, not in my past life and not now.

Meeting his eye Dark Emerald clashes with Black, we stare at each other for a few seconds and I feel the pressure tightening its grip on me. I had no other way to fight back so I try reaching out to that invisible limb that he had grabbed earlier.

I feel something twitch behind me, so I will try again. It feels like a snake always moving in an unpredictable way, I have to go all out at the beginning or I WILL die.

Keeping eye contact with father I start to think of a plan.

'The arm? No, I will definitely die.'

'The eye?'

'Mouth?'

'Oh!' Lashing out with this new invisible limb, stretching it as far as I could. I see a small ripple in the air in front of me and then fathers face twitches slightly. 'Welp that was a fail.'

Shifting me too his left hand he uses the right to rub his nose, and instead of a pissed off look, he smiles proudly at me. "Looks like you are not only smart but strong-willed and a fast learner… you will need those skills in this life SON."

It was a strange sensation, it filled my chest with warmth and made me feel a little shy. Looking up away from me he smiles, following his gaze I see that Pyrrha has gained some of her strength and is fighting once more.

Father then seems to come to a decision, "I don't care who you were, you live in my house you live by my rules." with that, he heads towards the door opposite of the kitchen. 'NO!'

Pyrrha notices it too and starts to struggle as if her life depends on it, "Pyr!" I call out once more to get her full attention. When I do I give a small wave trying to tell her that I will see her later.

Pyrrha didn't seem to like the idea of me leaving and mother only added fire, "Crimson stop making your sister cry." when those words leave mother's mouth Pyrrha does something that shocks everyone.

She pulls back one of her tiny hands and strikes mother in the mouth!

The room goes quiet, no sound other than breathing could be heard, Pyrrha seems happy with this. Looking over to me and opens her mouth, "CRIM!" her little voice cares throughout the house like the final nail striking down on the coffin.

Looking owlishly up at father I see him looking down at me as if asking if I somehow had a hand in this when he sees that I am shocked as well she sighs and walks over to mother.

By the time we reach the two mother has recovered and is now trying to coxie Pyrrha into saying something else, "Pyr can you say mommy?" she asks hopefully holding the little girl above her with a wide smile splitting her face in two.

Pyrrha frowns down at mother and ignores her for me, "CRIM!" she yells again this time sounding more like a demand.

I look at father again with sad eyes, "Pyr?" I asked in a voice that said 'I will cry until I get what I want' he sighs again and takes Pyrrha way from mother with his free hand.

This did not go well over with mother, "What do you think you are doing?!" she protests like a spoiled brat having their favorite toy being taken away, she tries to get Pyrrha back but she is already stuck to my side.

To be honest, though I don't mind all that much, as a precaution I wrap my invisible limb around her waist. Only then do I relax and fully embrace her back, and judging by the might humming coming from her she does not mind one bit.

Sighing once more time father sets the two of us on the couch and turns to face mother, "Pyrrha wants to be with her brother, so let her do what she wants." his words turn mothers face red.

"Shut up you MALE!" mother yells at father and tries to get around him but he steps in the way again.

"I may be a male but I am also the head of the Nikos family I can have out of this house in a heartbeat and you won't be able to see either of our children." he threatens.

**[Well fuck this is a Matriarchy world isn't it]**

The screen seems put off by this

'What does that mean?' I ask not knowing what that word means.

**[It means that in this world Women are the top dog and look down on men.]**

'Well, shit.'

**[Yeah.]**

'What will happen to me?' I ask as fear starts to creep into my heart.

**[The only thing that you can, work hard and don't take anyone's shit… oh yeah here.]**

**[From continuous strain you have gained +2 STR, +3 VIT, and DEX.]**

I force my open and I feel some hope for this new life, 'I can gain stats from doing things?!' I question as energy fills my body.

**[Well yeah... what kind of games have you played?]**

I am once again reminded that I am stuck with a troll, 'Again FUCK YOU!' but even though it was a troll it felt like family… or a talking parrot that wouldn't shut up.

* * *

**Well, here it is... I have no idea what it is so don't ask.**

**I have been meaning to fix the old mistakes for a while now but to be honest I haven't had the energy or drive to wright, and I also get a headache anytime I read my old writing. **

**But I made a promised to a very loyal reader and here we are, I apologize for the long wait again.**

**and another note, this story will be taken more seriously than when I first started so it will no longer follow the old plot... (It had plot?!) shut the fuck up before I cut you!**

**Anyway, it will change from when I was a honey teen in the middle of Puberty and looking at tits all the time, to where I can write a little and has a girlfriend. (Yeah right!) seriously shut up!**

**(These are all excuses!)**

***Sighs* Alright I warned you. *Pulls out a knife.***

**(What-Hey wait it was just a-!)**

***STAB!***

***Wipes the blood off the knife* well I'll see you all next time! **

***Gets really close* And if you even think about complaining I will FIND YOU TOO!**

* * *

Sorry, but really leave a review good or bad and follow the story if you like it.

* * *

**YOU BETTER LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
